marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mysterio (Android)
Merge? I'm not reading Ultimate Spider-Man right now, but this article says that this Mysterio is the same guy who has been harassing the Earth-616 Spider-Man all these years.--MutantMenace (talk) 08:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest waiting until Spider-Men ends to add the storyine to both Mysterios' articles, but it seems to be that Ultimate Mysterio was Mysterio (Earth-616) in his first two appearances (Annual#3, The New World According to Peter Parker) and a puppet controlled by Mysterio (Earth-616) in his third appearance (Superhero School). His suit in the 616 side looked really classic, even having the fishbowl helmet, something the Ultimate version has always lacked. Also, the puppet prototypes are more reminiscent of the original suit. Also, in issue #2, when Spider-Man (Earth-616) enters the Ultimate Universe, Mysterio says "This dimension is MY discovery. My playground. It's mine! MINE! And I'm not going to have him ruin this for me like he does everything else!". Then, he sends one of his puppets into the Ultimate Universe. Althought I believe the case to be this, and not what is said in the article, it would be better to wait until the end of the story. We're talking Mysterio after all, so we won't be sure about the truth until this ends. Rcn (talk) 18:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, they are not the same. And there are some reasons: ::1) Ultimate Mysterio is bald while Quentin Beck has that awful haircut LOL. ::2) When he's referring to "this dimension is my discovery", he's talking about Earth-616, but the dialoge is seen on Earth-1610, that's why he's angered of encountering another Spider-Man. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) :::If that's the case, I hope we're in for an awesome Mysterio vs Mysterio dispute. Althought he could have just shaven his head. But the dialogue IS ambiguous. So what you say is also very possible. I guess we'll know once Spider-Men is over. :::PD: I have just checked Beck's article. He has in fact shaven his head.Rcn (talk) 18:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm almost certain at this point that Earth-1610 Mysterio has been Earth-616 Mysterio all along.--HED - HalfElfDragon 01:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep, it's confirmed. I hope the namechange comes fast, as it is accurate. This Mysterio was just the 616's puppet all along. Rcn (talk) 20:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't think it is necessary, maybe we could change the category of this page to item. :::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 21:04, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: If that was done, maybe there should be a special section at the end of Mysterio's History that explains everything he did in the Ultimate Universe from Ultimate Spider-Man Annual 3 to Spider-Men 5, while keeping this page as an item. Hm, now that I think about it, that's harder, but more accurate. ¿How is it done? I mean, should Mysterio (Earth-616)'s page just be edited and that's it?Rcn (talk) 22:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hes from 616 built in 616 made in 616 the title should be change to 616 SpiderMatty (talk) 08:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :There's no evidence it was created in Earth-616. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Evidence: http://marvel.wikia.com/Spider-Men_Vol_1 http://prntscr.com/6snyqi SpiderMatty (talk) 01:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, we know of Spider-Men. And the link you provided is broken. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC)